


[PODFIC] this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus and Five in the Apocalypse, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, except it hurts way more, its the whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of hujwernoo incredible work---The worst part, Klaus thinks, isn’t the dying. Don’t tell Ben, but he’s kind of been apathetic towards that part for….a while now. Death and Klaus have a certain relationship that defies explanation, and while he’ll always be afraid of the ghosts he can’t actually remember ever being afraid of the part where he’d kick the bucket. Maybe it’s part of his powers, maybe it’s just him.So it’s not the dying. It’s not the apocalypse, either, because Klaus is actually a little surprised that hadn’t happened sooner, one way or another. It’s not the fact that Five’s disappearance jumped him straight into hell, or that Klaus is a ghost now, or that he is apparently stuck following his brother around like a discount Casper.No, Klaus can deal with all of those things. Badly, but he can.The worst part is that Five thinks he’s alone, and Klaus can’t tell him otherwise.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	[PODFIC] this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390759) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



> Apologies for any mistakes! it's a little hard to do a whole fic that is all in one character voice (basically) especially when it is all thoughts. I hope the tone and emotions come through! If you have suggestions please let me know!

**Text:** [this one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390759)

**Author:** [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 15 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jyj7q791t80qukq/1-_this_one%2527s_for_the_lonely%252C_the_ones_that_seek_and_find__-_1_26_20%252C_9.20_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Won't Let Go by: Big Infinite**

**Author's Note:**

> hujwernoo is an INCREDIBLE AUTHOR go send them all the love!


End file.
